


A Place Nor Heaven Or Hell.

by LoverOfCoffee



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfCoffee/pseuds/LoverOfCoffee
Summary: It had taken Eleanor quite a while before she realised she had feelings for Tahani - meaning after complimenting the gorgeous tall, smooth skinned woman for what was probably the hundredth time, realisation finally hit her that maybe, just maybe she was into Tahani as more than a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken Eleanor quite a while before she realised she had feelings for Tahani - meaning after complimenting the gorgeous tall, smooth skinned woman for what was probably the hundredth time, realisation finally hit her that maybe, just maybe she was into Tahani as more than a friend. It didn't surprise her too much, she'd always found herself attracted to women but Tahani was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met and she'd gladly tell her that . Although the woman already knew it. Eleanor was sat across from her now, listening to Tahani talk aggressively about Kamilah; Eleanor had gathered her and her sister didn't get along very well.

"- would you believe I had to live in her shadow? I've done more things than that girl has ever accomplished and yet people seem to forget I exist!" Tahani ranted, letting out an exasperated sigh as she looked hopelessly at Eleanor, who was listening to something someone said for once. "Even my own family put Kamilah first, it was never about me, not even on my birthday."

Eleanor did as she once did and reached out to the brunette, placing her hands over the womans, sensing her anger had morphed into sadness. She wouldn't say she was the best when it came to emotional people seem as she was a rather cold person at times, but with Tahani it seemed to come easily. Eleanor gave her a warm smile.

"Well, screw your family.  _Who needs them_? I left mine when I was just a kid and I lived alone for a long time," Eleanor began, Tahani cracked a smile at that - she could picture a younger version of Eleanor storming out of the house, she had to stifle a giggle. "But I'm not alone anymore and neither are you, hotstuff. You've got  _me_...and I guess Chidi and Jason, even though he's pretty dumb and I'm not even sure if you like him. But you know what, I think if I was still alive and I met you and your sister, I'd take more of a shine to you than her...she seems like a stuck up bench."

Tahani had tears brimming in her mocha brown eyes, squeezing Eleanor's hands to show her she appreciated the woman's comforting words. Eleanor roll her eyes though.

"I really hate that I can't swear in this place."

Tahani let out a chuckle, releasing one of Eleanor's hands so that she could wipe away her tear filled eyes and tilting her head with a smile as she looked at Eleanor.

"You can be sweet when you want to be, Eleanor. But honestly, I highly doubt that we'd ever cross paths on Earth, you never left your city whereas I moved around more often than not." Tahani pointed out, Eleanor knew she was probably right she was distant and kind of a bitch before she died. She'd never have met anyone she knew now. It was sad to think, but Eleanor changed the subject and a smile crossed her face again.

"How about we get Janet to grab us some cosy clothes and we can change into them and watch Mean Girls?" Eleanor might've been ignorant when she was alive but she had taste, Mean Girls was a cliche thing to enjoy but she loved it. Tahani's face lit up, already giving Eleanor her answer.

"I have this adorable unicorn onesie I had Janet get for me when I came here, it's delightful! I've only wore it once but I'll wear that. You should get a onesie too!" Tahani exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together and getting to her feet, all sadness vanished. Eleanor watching her with an arched eyebrow.

"Listen gorgeous, I'm not wearing a  _unicorn_ onesie." Eleanor refused, she might like the brunette but she wouldn't put on a probably rainbow coloured unicorn onesie. "I'll just stick to a lemur one, I used to have one of those when I was a kid."

"Well as long as you'll be wearing one too,  _wonderful_!" The woman beamed before disappearing around a corner, seconds later popping her head back around it, startling Eleanor. "We can watch it in my cinema room."

Eleanor's mouth fell agape, "You have a freakin  _theatre_ room?!" Tahani simply nodded then disappeared once more causing the blonde to jump to her feet and chase after the woman, so she didn't she'd get lost in this place. It was a place Eleanor only dreamed she'd live in.

Tahani had already started up the stairs, seeming to have the stamina of a athlete because when she finally reached the top she didn't need to catch her breath, she seemed absolutely fine whereas as soon as Eleanor hit the final step she had to lean over and catch her breath for a minute causing the brunette to chuckle. Once Eleanor finally caught her breath the two continued on through the mansion, the blonde peaking in every passing room, intrigued on what Tahani really had in hers and Jason's home. She gathered Jason didn't have much seem as Tahani wasn't exactly into all of the things he was. They came to a stop at the never-ending hall, Tahani pushing open the door heading straight into the bedroom, leaving Eleanor gawking in the doorway.

"Jesus Tahani, look at this bedroom. It's basically half the size of my house...how many more bedrooms like this do you have? Can I live here?" Eleanor questioned, stepping inside eyes searching the entire room. It had a huge king sized bed against the wall with a lovely golden frame, a forever soft cream carpet, a window that had the view of the entire neighbourhood, a desk with a mirror, Tahani's make up neatly placed on it. It was a beautiful room for a beautiful person. Tahani laughed, going into another room which as Eleanor followed turned out to be her enormous closet.

"That's a little forward, don't you think?" The fact that the woman was flirting back with her brought a smirk to Eleanor's face, shooting something right back.

"I don't know, it feels like this relationship was just meant to be...maybe  _you're_ my soulmate?" 

There was another muffled laugh from Tahani as she dug through one of her many clothes drawers. "I'm pretty sure Chidi is your soulmate, not that I wouldn't mind being your soulmate although you're rather sloppy."

"Me and Chidi we're more friends, you know? Also hey, I can be tidy when I want to be...I can just get Janet to tidy it all up." Eleanor shrugged, Tahani looked over her shoulder giving the blonde an amused look. She wasn't surprised, she couldn't imagine Eleanor actually tidying up by herself. "What? You can't judge me. Not everyone is as tidy and organized as you."

"Eleanor dear, I can only imagine the mess you'd make with a place as big as this. Besides, with the biggest house you are usually the one to host most parties, I imagine you'd be terrible at that." Tahani said as she pulled out her fluffy unicorn onesie, it was purple with ears and a horn and Eleanor raised her eyebrows at the outfit. "Now will you ask Janet for your onesie?"

"Oh right, forgot about that." Eleanor muttered, stepping out of the closet and into the bedroom. "Janet," At her name the woman showed up, her popping out of thin air didn't effect Eleanor anymore, the woman getting used to the robot just showing up when they called. "Can you find me a lemur onesie?"

"Certainly, I'll be right back." Janet smiled, the blonde wondered if her cheeks ever ached from having to smile so much. After a couple of seconds Janet reappeared holding out a lemur onesie and Eleanor gave her a curt nod.

"Thanks, you can return to Jason now...no doubt he's waiting for you or he's annoying Chidi." Eleanor shrugged, Janet vanished at the command, there one second, gone the next something Eleanor found fascinating but never bothered to ask about. She turned around to tell Tahani she'd got them but was greeted by the woman struggling to take the zip down on her dress.

"Eleanor don't just stand there, help me out otherwise we'll never get to watching Mean Girls and I just love that film." Tahani grunted, giving up and waiting for Eleanor who tossed her pyjamas on the bed and headed over to Tahani, eyes on the zipper.

"You know, this is totally going to be one of those moments where in movies the girl asks help with her zip and the guy gladly obliges but is all breathless and taken away by the girls soft skin." Eleanor told her, reaching to take hold of the zip and looking at Tahani as she tried to look over her shoulder at Eleanor but only being able to let the blonde see half of her face. Eleanor could still see the smirk though.

"So you're the _guy_?" 

Eleanor shrugged, "Well I am the one helping you out whilst I admire the softness of your skin...so yeah, I'm the guy."

She pulled the zip down, in a slow motion way as they would in the movies but a click of the tongue from Tahani and she quickened her pace. Eleanor was usually quite a confident person, usually striking for what she wants but she didn't make a move on Tahani, she didn't think she could, for some reason she wanted to wait for the brunette to make a move on her and that could turn out to be never. But the minute Tahani shrugged off the dress from her shoulders, the dress coming to a pool around her ankles, Eleanor spun around, cheeks flushed red and heart racing at the sight of Tahani in her underwear. She'd been expecting the woman to wait until she'd left the room but clearly Tahani didn't care.

"I was half expecting you to have kept watching, although you turned around like the decent person I knew you were." Tahani spoke, her voice not sounding too far behind Eleanor, the woman still nervously stood at the end of the bed toying with the onesie Janet had fetched her. Her heart was racing a million beats a minute.

"Y-yeah well, it was what a good person would do, right?" Eleanor managed to breath out, closing her eyes trying to gather herself although she was struggling. She heard a soft laugh.

"Yes, you're right. Anyway you can turn around now and tell me what you think." Tahani told her, Eleanor sucking in a breath and spinning back around hoping her flushed cheeks weren't as visible as she felt they were. Tahani posed in her outfit, shooting Eleanor a broad smile, making the girls heart leap at the sight, she looked precious.

"You look adorkable, honestly, I thought you'd look stupid but you can pull anything off I guess."

"I should hope so, I did my best to get this body when I was down on earth, even drinking those disgusting protein shakes, they were horrid!" Tahani cringed at the memory of the taste, shivering at the thought. "Anyway your turn, get changed quickly and I'll show you to the cinema room."

Eleanor was hesitant whether to change in front of Tahani, but she could see the tall woman was getting impatient so as quickly as she could she'd stripped down to her underwear, feeling Tahani's eyes on her making her slightly self-conscious, then tugged on her onesie, zipping it up and pulling the hood over her head. Eyes finding Tahani's once more, unlike her, Tahani hadn't turned around and she seemed to have been admiring the view which Eleanor hoped meant that soon the brunette would make a move on her because with those ogling eyes; there was no way Tahani was straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor's expectations for the theatre room at this point was for it to be like an actual theatre building and when she entered the room, her guess wasn't far off. It was a room fit for way more than two people, clearly for a social gathering but it was cosy for the two of them and besides it meant that they could choose any seat they like - which obviously meant they sat in the centre row.

Eleanor couldn't have been more pleased. She was so used to going to a movie theatre and some stupid persons big head being in the way that she missed half the movie, but instead here - the only reason she'd miss the movie was because she was too short to sit on the chair in a normal position, needing to sit on her legs so that she saw the whole screen and not just a little more than half of it. The position she had to sit in forced a laugh from Tahani, finding it amusing that Eleanor was too short causing the woman to glare over at her.

"Some of us don't have the luxury of being tall and sexy, actually I take back the sexy part, I'm short _and_ sexy." Eleanor murmured, feeling Tahani's eyes watching her with a smirk smeared on her perfect face. Eleanor shifted slightly feeling her leg going numb already. 

" _Janet_." Tahani called around the dim lit room, the woman appeared with a pearly smile, waiting for her question, "Would you be a dear and fetch Eleanor one of those chairs that they give to children in British cinemas? Oh and some popcorn would be lovely." Tahani felt a sharp slap hit her arm and she frowned over at the blonde beside her. " _Ouch_."

"I am not a child, I'm happy sitting like this."

Tahani sighed, shaking her head lightly. "Of course you're not. Stop being stubborn you look silly and I can see your uncomfortable. You'll be much happier with a seat." Eleanor wanted to argue with the brunette but she knew the woman was right. She was terribly uncomfortable although she wouldn't admit it, Janet reappeared one hand holding a booster seat and the other holding a large bucket of popcorn. Tahani clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, thank you darling."

Janet held out the objects as Tahani took them, passing the booster seat to Eleanor, the short woman staggering off of the chair and taking the booster seat and placing it on the theatre seat, climbing on top of it. It was much better than sitting on her legs, she was as tall as Tahani this way, a smile creeping along her lips. Tahani saw it and gave her an _"I told you so."_ expression that Eleanor chose to ignore. Tahani took the popcorn from Janet giving her a quick thank you, wondering if she should invite the robot to stay, it would be the polite thing but she'd been wanting to spend time with Eleanor so Janet ended up disappearing clearly being called elsewhere. Tahani placed the bucket between them, Eleanor immediately diving in to take a large handful, stuffing it straight into her mouth, half of it spilling everywhere.

"Eleanor, we haven't even started the movie and you're eating the popcorn." Tahani scolded but Eleanor shrugged.

"Do you even know how to start up this movie? Is it like a DVD, just pop it in and it starts?" It was a good question, Tahani had never used the room before, she'd only glanced at the room when she first arrived. She would guess Jason had been in there, he'd adventured every room of the house except the ones that Tahani had specifically banned him from which was many, _many_ rooms. Tahani peered around the room hoping that someone had appeared to play the movie but there was no one around and Eleanor was still eating the popcorn.

"Well...maybe we just ask?" Tahani suggested, earning a scoff from Eleanor making the brunette sigh and call out. "Play Mean Girls, please."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, the pair glancing around the room waiting for something to suddenly happen but it remained silent and as Tahani was about to let out a frustrated grumble the big screen suddenly lit up, startling both of them, Eleanor accidentally dropping some popcorn on the floor. They were both pretty surprised Tahani's demand had worked. Eleanor got over it pretty quickly, returning her attention to the popcorn before Tahani snatched it from her hand as the movie started up by itself, Eleanor had her mouth full but she gave Tahani a look to say _"What the hell?!"_

"It's to share, not for you to scoff down as though you're a squirrel desperate to get the food before anyone else. There are only _two_ of us, Eleanor." Tahani muttered as she plunged her hand into the bucket taking a few and popping them in her mouth one by one, eating them in the polite way unlike Eleanor had, but the blonde folded her arms, her hood shifting on her head, hiding her face. "Oh, don't sulk. You can have them back in a minute, I just want eat some before you munch on them all."

"You can always refill it." Eleanor pointed out, something that Tahani didn't think of, she forgot they were living in a weird afterlife sometimes. She just felt as though she was still alive, just no longer living the life she once led. Leading on that she found better, more intriguing, she had a house bigger than she could imagine, she had her own little family of friends, she had Eleanor, hell she'd even count Michael even though he was a cruel liar who loves to torture soul. She had to hand it to him though she didn't suspect a thing, when Eleanor had announced it, it all clicked on in her mind. It took Jason a while, not understanding that they were in their own torture which was much better than having some replaying nightmare as torture, or someone forcing you to slam your foot against the wall with a nail beneath your toenail. Honestly, they got off lightly in this torture. The movie echoed around the room, bringing both of their eyes to the screen, they were glad the volume wasn't too low or too high, it was perfect, not slowly killing their ears and not so quiet that they had to lean forward to try and hear better.

Tahani passed the bucket back, but this time Eleanor kept it between them rather than taking it for herself, she didn't see it but that fact brought a soft smile to Tahani's face. The pair sharing the popcorn throughout the movie, neither of them speaking as the movie went by but stealing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking.

Eleanor was half paying attention to the movie and giving the rest of her attention to Tahani and she knew she'd got it bad for the brunette. She'd never been like this with someone else before, not where her heartbeat just a little faster at the sight of the other person, she usually just slept with someone and that was it. Or she'd be in a relationship and as soon as they other person said "I love you." She'd bail, she wasn't really a big fan of commitment. She'd never said I love you to a single person in her life. Tahani's hand knocked her as she was daydreaming the brunette just giving her a smile which made Eleanor's stomach flip.

"So, um, do you miss living?" Eleanor asked, Tahani thought it was a strange time to start up a conversation seem as they were supposed to be watching a movie but she replied anyway.

"Honestly, no. I mean I miss the famous life, I miss all my celebrity friends and their parties and maybe the red carpets and the designer clothing..." Tahani told her, thinking over her answer, "But no, I don't miss it. I like it here...it never rains, the temperature is always at the right amount, my house is incredible and I have you...an actual friend...something I didn't have back when I was alive. It was difficult to tell who was being real or fake."

Eleanor smiled when she mentioned her, she felt the exact same way although she would've had real friends if she'd just been a decent person back then but she wasn't. Eleanor reached around the bucket, taking a hold of Tahani's hand and she could see from the movie's glow that the woman had a tint of a blush on her face when the blonde intertwined their fingers.

"I prefer this life too, despite this supposedly being torture. I'm glad I met you, hotstuff." Eleanor told the woman, placing a piece of popcorn in her mouth with a smirk turning her head back to the movie.

Tahani cleared her throat, "Just so you know I think you're hot too." Eleanor's grin widened at the woman's words, bringing her face close to the woman's beside her and lingering close to her ear, making sure the brunette could feel her breath brushing against her ear.

"Oh I know." She whispered, before settling back in her chair, enjoying being this height, it didn't mean she had to lift herself to reach Tahani's ear. She watched the tall woman beside her, she could see the effect she had on the woman, the way she anxiously fidgeted and how flushed her cheeks were, Eleanor could get used to having this affect on her. She noted to whisper into Tahani's ear more often. A voice yelling around the room jumped Tahani, the woman basically leaping out of her chair, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Eleanor had to force back a laugh.

"What are you guys watching in here?" The voice belonged to Jason, the boy standing in the doorway of the theatre letting in the daylight, the light streaking across the theatre room, shining directly on the two woman who winced at the light. Needing to let their eyes adjust to the sudden beam of light.

"Jesus Jason, you almost gave Tahani a heart attack." Eleanor grinned, the woman beside hers cheeks still lit up like a Christmas from Eleanor's closeness beforehand. Jason shrugged.

"Dude...were you two making out in here? Can I join?" Jason headed over, pure joy on the strange boys face and the pair both shook their heads holding up their hands.

"No we weren't, and even if we were there is no way I'd let you join." Eleanor cringed, imagining kissing Jason. Tahani seemed to agree.

"Yes, Jason. We were simply watching a movie, that's all." Tahani added, trying to cool down the blush on her cheeks. She rose to her feet, the movie had barely been watched anyway, she brushed down her onesie, the hood had fallen down halfway through the movie anyway so she didn't bother lifting it back up. Eleanor pouted at her standing.

"Aren't we watching the rest of the movie?" 

"Jason ruined it, besides, I'm getting tired. Allow me to show you to your room? Or will you be staying here with Jason, he seems rather happy watching this." Eleanor glanced beside her and Jason had made himself comfortable, the bucket of popcorn already in his arms, watching the movie with interest. Tahani raised an eyebrow for an answer.

"Yeah, no. Let's go show me to probably the biggest bedroom I've ever been in, princess." Eleanor decided, following Tahani out, closing the door behind her to leave Jason to the movie even though they were supposed to be the ones watching it.

"Princess, huh? That's new." Tahani asked, walking alongside the blonde heading towards another set of stairs. Eleanor smiled.

"Well, you live in this mansion and you talk like you grew up royal and obviously you have the beauty and grace of a princess...so princess works." She explained, watching the steps as she went up, not wanting to fall which she'd done more than once in her life. Granted most of the time she was drunk, but still, she didn't want to stumble and fall with Tahani watching. The woman probably wouldn't let her live it down. Tahani smiled down at her feet, replaying the nickname n her head.

"I like it...although of course I do enjoy your other compliment too."


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor was woken by a shake, causing her to groan she hated being awoken, if she was still alive she'd be attacking whomever was trying to wake her up but instead she pried her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a fuzzy looking Tahani leaning over her, still violently shaking her awake. Eleanor hauled herself upright, running her hand through her bedraggled hair, she could only imagine what she looked like. Tahani had stopped shaking her and was waking for her to remember her surrounding, the blue eyes finding Tahani's brown ones after a couple of minutes. No surprise, the brunette looked flawless in the morning, she was still in her unicorn onesie and make-up less. It made Eleanor wonder what time it was and why the hell she was being woken up.

"What time is it?" Eleanor managed to grumble miserably, just wanting to close her eyes and fall back asleep but she knew there was no point in trying, Tahani would end up shaking her back awake.

"Six, I thought you'd be awake by now, you weren't so I decided to wake you up. I made us some breakfast, you like syrup covered waffles right?" Tahani said innocently as though this was a normal time to be awake, Eleanor on the other hand felt like yelling at the brunette, she usually wouldn't be up for another four or five hours.

"I never even got up for work this early?! Why would you get up this early, Tahani?" Eleanor complained, dropping back down on her pillow, muffling into it. "But yes, I love syrup covered waffles."

Tahani sighed, pulling the duvet off of Eleanor so that she was forced to get up. "It's to make the most of a day, you won't accomplish anything if you're sleeping, Eleanor. I'm surprised Chidi doesn't tell you that."

Eleanor huffed and sat back up, her face cold as she looked at the woman, "We're _dead_ , Tahani, there isn't anything for us to accomplish and besides Chidi wouldn't even be awake at this time and if he was he knows not to wake me...it never ends well." Eleanor didn't lay back down, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, lifting her lemur hood over her messy hair and wishing for a coffee right now, at least that would slightly wake her up. She felt Tahani's hand land on her knee and she looked over to the brunette, who wore an apologetic look.

"Fine, I woke you up because I didn't want to be left alone with Jason, that man is filled with so many questions...so many dumb questions...at least if you're awake I can sit up here with you rather than have him follow me around like a lost puppy. I've left him with Janet for now but no doubt she'll be called elsewhere." Tahani admitted, lowering her eyes to the soft grey carpet on the floor of the guest room. Tahani had given Eleanor the bedroom beside her own, it was that or one on the other end of the house and she knew for fact that Eleanor would not be bothered to walk all the way over there. She'd end up asking Janet to carry her down the stairs, which she was surprised the blonde hadn't actually asked yet.

"Does that mean there isn't any waffles?"

"No, there are waffles, I knew the only to actually keep you from going back to sleep was food...I was going to make you a bacon butty but I thought waffles would be much faster _and_ easier." Tahani told her, the blonde's face lighting up, taking the brunette's hand off her knee, keeping a hold of it as she got up, heading straight for the door pulling Tahani along behind her the tall woman just glad the blonde didn't decide to go back to sleep and leave her alone until the woman actually decided to stay awake.

Eleanor headed down the stairs pretty fast, having to slow down when Tahani called her to stop moving so fast, Eleanor might've been short but she could be quick when she wanted to be and when she knew there would be food when she entered the kitchen, she was even quicker. She still held onto Tahani's hand until she came into the kitchen, her jaw dropping when she saw Jason stuffing her waffles into his mouth. It was like a switch flicked in her mind and she dropped Tahani's hand and darted for the boy on the stool looking alarmed as the angry blonde headed his way.

"You ate my waffles?! I should kill you right here!" Eleanor snarled, snatching the plate from Jason's hands, the waffle that was half in his mouth dropping from his mouth and onto his lap causing him to groan. Eleanor raised the plate but Tahani was quick to rush in between Eleanor and Jason, defending the scared man from Eleanor's fury.

"Now, now Eleanor. As much as he annoys me, murder is a bad thing and if we really want to get into the good place, the _real_ good place. We mustn't do anything bad as Chidi said, correct?" Tahani tried to reason, her hands held up in defense, one of them reaching to take the plate from Eleanor's grip, knowing if she took that away she wouldn't smash it, it was one of her favourite plates. She could see Eleanor was listening, "I'll just make you some more and Jason can just go and wake Chidi...or take Janet to the beach, whichever he decides as long as he isn't here."

Jason opened his mouth to whine about it but Tahani shot an intense glare over her shoulder, making Jason close his mouth in defeat. "Fine, I'll take Janet to the beach. She seems to like it there probably so she can keep an eye on that big red button."

Both the women rolled their eyes, Tahani stepped out from between the two now hoping Eleanor wouldn't lash out. She didn't but her narrowed eyes were aggressive enough to send Jason scrambling off of his stool and heading for the door. Eleanor's expression went back to neutral when the boy left, taking her place on the stool watching Tahani move around the kitchen taking out a packet of waffles and getting the syrup from the cupboard. The blonde smiled as she watched her, the brunettes cheeks blushing hot red when she caught her friend watching her.

"What? Honestly Eleanor, I don't know why you stare at me like that sometimes." Tahani muttered as she turned away from Eleanor to place the waffles into the toaster.

Eleanor scoffed, "Oh you know why I stare, beautiful. I'd be an idiot not to admire you."

Tahani felt like her cheeks were on fire, needing to take a moment before she turned around, her eyes finding Eleanor who was wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.

"All these compliments, someone will think you fancy me."

Eleanor shrugged, moving around the kitchen island and stealing a waffle that had popped out and taking a bite, shooting Tahani a wink. "Maybe I do."

Tahani shuffled as the blonde continued on eating the waffle, clearly not bothered that she'd left Tahani as a nervous mess. Trying to figure out what to say next; she knew she liked Eleanor, it was obvious the woman was a smoke show and she was funny and sweet, generous and soft when she wanted to be. Yet she turned into Hulk if anyone pissed her off, Tahani had often found herself just staring at Eleanor, eyes flickering from those sky blue eyes to her lips, often wanting to kiss them. For some reason, she just found it impossible to do, she couldn't find the confidence to just kiss her even though she so badly wanted to. She heard a smack of lips, indicating Eleanor had finished the waffle and was moving onto the next but Tahani caught the blondes wrist as her hand hovered over the next waffle. Eleanor's eyebrows raised in surprise at the woman.

Tahani took a breath, doing her best not to overthink or freak out. "Fork confidence."

At that she dropped her hold on Eleanor's wrist and placed Eleanor's face in her hands, closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to the short womans lips. It didn't seem to take Eleanor by much surprise because in seconds one of her arms were around Tahani's waist pulling her in closer as the other tucking Tahani's hair behind her ear as it fell forward. Suffice to say, they both enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not uploading frequently, college has me swamped and leaves me exhausted most days so I find it hard to find time to upload, but I'll do my best to upload as often as I can! Thank you for all you're sweet comments on the last three chapters, I love reading your opinions!

"Pardon the intrusion- _oh_." Eleanor had quickly moved off of Tahani, the woman now pressed against the island as the blonde attacked her neck, the pair only breaking apart from one another when the voice echoed around the large kitchen, the pair standing a metre apart with flushed cheeks. Tahani was quick to fix her dress from where Eleanor had scrunched it up, the brunette avoiding Micheal's surprised look as he looked at the pair, head cocked to the side as though he was confused. Eleanor shifted on her feet, but this wasn't the first time she'd been caught making out with someone so this didn't bother her as much as it seemed to bother Tahani who'd clearly never been caught before. "Maybe I should have re-thought who would torture who, because clearly you two seem to rather enjoy each others company."

Eleanor smirked as her eyes landed on the floor, "You could say that." Her blue eyes moved back to the mans as he simply shook his head as though he was dismissing what he'd just walked in on.

"I just came by to tell you that Vicky is herding everyone to a party later and she asked me to invite you...you're probably lucky it wasn't her walking in here, she probably would've figured out that you know on the spot." Michael sighed, glancing around the kitchen, clearly looking for Jason.

"Or that maybe I wasn't really into Chidi as much as she thought and I'm definitely into Tahani and I couldn't hide it anymore..." Eleanor muttered, Michael didn't hear her and his eyes kept sweeping the room. "We sent Jason out, we'll be at the party tonight...can I just go in casual clothing?"

Micheal's attention returned to Eleanor at the question, his eyebrows furrowed. "No, you must dress up, that was one thing she suspected you to ask. Vicky wants you to be dressed elegantly, maybe Tahani can help you with that. Now I must go and inform the others, I shall see you later and Tahani, make sure she doesn't do anything that will get us caught."

Eleanor pulled an offended face, she hated that they all thought she'd be the one to let it slip that they knew this was the bad place, you'd think they'd be hard on Jason about it but she just decided to shrug it off wanting to get back to her moment with Tahani but when the small blonde moved quickly back towards the brunette, lips pouted ready to return to Tahani's plump lips she felt a finger on her lips causing the blonde's eyes to look at it and frown up at the tall woman. The blonde stepping back in dismay.

"You didn't like the kiss? It sure felt like you did..."

Tahani was quick to shut down the assumption, eyes wide. "Yes, of course I loved it, it's just that Micheal is right, anyone could walk in at any moment and I've never really been caught before. Anything like this was forbidden in my family home. Besides, we have forever, let's take things slow."

Eleanor pouted still, she knew the brunette was right and she was glad the woman returned her affection so she didn't act upset like she usually would, instead returning to the breakfast that was made for her. Tahani moving about the kitchen most likely making her own breakfast, humming softly to herself and that kind of thing usually bothered her, she liked eating in silence but Tahani's humming was peaceful and when the brunette paused as she made whatever she was making, Eleanor would wait for her to start humming again and a little smile would spread across her face. The moment Tahani turned towards her though, the smile vanished, she wasn't going to seem all sappy and act like she was deeply in love with the girl, she still wanted to seem guarded and tough so she continued on with her breakfast silently hoping Tahani would start humming once more. The pair sat like that for a while, eating their food quietly before Eleanor jumped to her feet, causing Tahani to look up in wonder.

"Wanna go out?" The question was out of the blue and Tahani was a little unsure if Eleanor was asking her on a date or simply wanting to get out of the house, Tahani gave a nod anyway, eating the last of her fruit porridge and placing it on the side to wash up later, scooping up Eleanor's plate while she was at it. "I want to go flying seem as I was deprived of learning how to when Chidi volunteered for us to pick up all of the litter around town." Eleanor said with an eye roll.

"It was the good thing to do, Eleanor. Besides, I don't think we're allowed to just start flying around, I'm pretty sure we're supposed have a safety teacher with us."

Eleanor shrugged, "You've flown before, right?"

"Well...yes but-"

"Then it's fine, lets go. Plus this is the good...kind of bad place, if anything bad happens it's not like we're going to die, these demons will just find our pain hilarious anyway." Eleanor didn't bother waiting for the brunette to follow, she was up and out of the door in minutes. Tahani sighing, grabbing a decent coat and rushing after her. 

* * *

When Eleanor and Tahani reached the flight point, the equipment lined up waiting to be used, Eleanor was quick to snatch the blue one up, tying it on her head a beaming smile on her face as she was eager to leap into the sky. Tahani seemed anxious as she put hers on.

"What if they have some kind of switch that allows us to fly and it's not on right now? We could get seriously hurt, Eleanor." Eleanor sighed at Tahani's worry, moving from the flight point and taking hold of the brunette's hands, walking back towards the point, bringing the brunette with her and giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"We're already dead, hotstuff, if we get hurt then we'll heal in seconds. Just take a leap with me, huh?" 

Eleanor's pleading puppy eyes threw Tahani off and she ended up giving in, she couldn't resist that look and besides the blonde had a point, they were already dead. What's the harm in a little fun? At the same time, Eleanor and Tahani pushed up and in seconds where they expected to land back on the ground like a jump, they found themselves in the air, moving upwards fast until they suddenly stopped, the pair releasing a relieved breath.

"See hotshot, what did I tell you?" Eleanor's reassuring grin calmed Tahani, their hands still intertwined Tahani's eyes glancing down at them glad she'd met the sometimes annoying blonde. Tahani gazed around, the sky colourful from the early morning, colours mixing between pink, yellow and blue, all preparing to form todays sky, it was a beautiful sight. Tahani had never really been a huge fan of flying but flying by yourself, where you could see every little detail of their little town from above, she could even see a faint patch of clouds that were ready to fill the sky as soon as the day goes on. Tahani glanced over at Eleanor to see if she was taking in all of the beauty that they were able to see from such heights but as soon as she looked to the big blued eyed woman, she found the petite woman already watching her, a soft smile on her face. The adoration in Eleanor's eyes warmed Tahani's heart, she didn't point it out, she knew the woman would only deny the look and close off from looking at her that way for a while, so she just smiled back, the same expression on her face. Tahani was first to fly elsewhere, lowering closer to the ground, still mid air, not wanting to get caught flying right away they didn't bother releasing each others hands, it was comforting. Plus even if anyone saw them they'd think the two were simply just friends holding hands because they lived in a heteronormative world where two woman holding hands and looking like they're in love wasn't classed as a couple until they were seen kissing one another.

The couple didn't fly for too long, only because Tahani was getting nauseous as they flew a little quicker. The pair landed outside of Chidi and Eleanor's place, removing their helmets and noting to return them before they headed back to Tahani's to change into their party clothing. Eleanor pushed open the door with ease, eyes looking around the home for her best friend, she couldn't see him at first glance, Tahani had decided to rummage through Eleanor's things in her closet to see if she had anything at least semi-decent for her to wear at Vicky's party. Eleanor ignored the tusk of dislike that came from Tahani as she looked through Eleanor's wardrobe. Eleanor eventually found Chidi in the office, the man sat on his desk, skimming through some papers, his eyes looking up at her as she walked in - pulling him from his work.

"Eleanor, I was wondering when you would return. Micheal came by, he said we have to go to some party that Vicky is hosting."

"Yeah, he came by and told me and Tahani earlier whilst we were um... _nevermind_ _that_ , shall we have our lesson? Who knows where Jason is." Chidi gave her a suspicious glance at her pause of what her and Tahani were up to earlier but he didn't bother pestering and gathered up his things. Eleanor took that as a yes and headed back out, finding Tahani stood with a dress she'd worn to the first party that Tahani had hosted, raising an eyebrow at it as if to ask what of it.

"Eleanor Shellstrop, you have only one single dress in your wardrobe. How can you only have _one_ dress?" Tahani asked in confusion, looking as though she was disgusted and Eleanor simply shrugged, Chidi passing the blonde to set up, shooting a nod of greeting to Tahani as he readied his chalk board and notes.

"I'm just not a dress person, I bet if I went through your wardrobe I'd only fine dresses and not a single pair of jeans or comfy bottoms." Eleanor folded her arms at the woman, she already knew she was right, Tahani wasn't one to be seen wearing the clothes that Eleanor did, she was more of a girly girl rather than a tom boy. Eleanor wouldn't complain, she liked seeing Tahani in all of her little dresses and she was looking forward to seeing what the woman would wear to tonight's event. Tahani didn't respond giving Eleanor her answer making the blonde smirk knowingly to herself.

"We'll have to get Janet to get you a selection tonight then you can choose, I'd let you borrow one of mind but you're so teeny that they would probably fall off of your shoulders."

Eleanor rolled her eyes at the comment even though she knew it was true, she headed over to the couch, dropping down in her usual space, Tahani coming over soon after sitting down beside Eleanor, Micheal arriving moments later and joining in. They had no idea where Janet and Jason were but they shrugged it off and continued their lesson without him, he could always learn about it tomorrow. At some point during Chidi's ramblings about ethics, Tahani's hand had loosely hung over her other arm, her hand lightly playing with Eleanor's hand which had kept brushing hers, the pair sat with content smiles on their faces, partially listening to Chidi and the other parts of their mind trained on one another.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Now Eleanor wasn't the kind of girl to wear a dress; sure if the occasion called for it and someone offered her something to presuade her to put on a dress. Maybe she'd do it. But today wasn't one of those days, she had no intention of wearing a dress.

She'd shook her head and cussed in disapproval at every dress tahani and janet would present to her. Eleanor wasn't doing it to intentionally be difficult, she just didn't feel like shaving her legs for some stupid party Vicky wants them to attend. It wasn't worth the effort.

Tahani left out a deep sigh. "Come on, Eleanor. We've been through almost fifty gorgeous dresses, you've said no to each and everyone of them. There must be one you fancy."

Eleanor could tell Tahani was getting frustrated and although she typically found the girl hot when she was angry. She felt obliged to keep the brunette in a good mood, especially if Eleanor wanted to finish what they had started earlier.

"How about, instead of putting me in a dress," Eleanor began, Tahani looking at her, praying she didn't suggest something idiotic. "I wear a suit?"

Tahani was pleasantly surprised, she'd half expected Eleanor to suggest she show up in a dinosaur suit as a laugh. But instead she'd came up with a more suitable suggestion, plus the thought of Eleanor in a suit made Tahani bite her lip. She'd always loved when women wore suits, in her opinion suits looked a hundred times better on women than it did men.

"Eleanor! That's a brilliant idea." The brunette beamed, her hands clasped together in excitement. "You have to ask Janet your measurements, you can't have a suit drooping off of you now, can we? It wouldn't be flattering."

"Glad you like my idea, hotstuff." Eleanor winked, she was in a playful mood today, giddier than usual. It might've been because of this morning's events.

Chidi had let them be, not wanting to interfere with their outfit discussions. He knew they'd ask him which he prefered and that never ended well. He was just thankful he'd managed to pick his own outfit without having a breakdown. Tahani excused herself to go back to her house and pick her own outfit, Michael had instructed her to match with Jason; only so that Vicky still assumes they're soulmates.

Tahani knew there was no way she'd allow Jason to choose his own clothes. He was like a child, sloppy and had no fashion sense. Besides this way she got to choose the colour she was going to be wearing. Black seemed to plain for her to wear, she knew everyone would go for black, grey or blue. They always did and Tahani always prefered to stand out.

She pulled out a red, tight fitted dress, it was gorgeous. It would fit her curves perfectly and seem as she was tall the dress was the perfect length. Tahani smirked as she recalled Eleanor saying red was hot, it was practically fate for her to wear this dress. She knew she'd catch the gaze of the woman she wanted.

 ***

Eleanor wasn't particularly fussed about what suit she wore, she simply asked Janet to get her the suit she thought would fit and look best and Janet handed it to her. But Eleanor had tossed the tie aside, a white, slightly unbuttoned at the top shirt beneath should do it.

Eleanor jumped slightly as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, not expecting anyone to interupt her changing. She finished buttoning up the blazer and turned quickly towards the door, hauling it open dramatically just because she can. Chidi stood before her, eyebrow raised in question at her. He never understood why she was so dramatic but he was learning to get used to it. He glanced her up and down and gave a nod of approval.

"It sure does suit you," Chidi and Eleanor paused for a second, both of them knew it was a corny joke. But they couldn't help but crack a laugh, it was rare Chidi made a joke. "So what happened with you and Tahani this morning?"

Eleanor stepped down from her bedroom, heading over to the drawer where she kept her hairbrush, make-up and all kinds for these fancy parties. She just had to put on heels and do her hair and make-up and she was ready.

Chidi followed, leaning against the back of the sofa as he watched her brush her hair, wincing when she roughly attacked a knot in her hair. He was glad he didn't have long hair.

" _So?_ " Chidi persisted, he could sense something was going on between Tahani and Eleanor and although usually he'd stay out of it. He was intrigued to know.

"Michael walked in on us during a little make out session, bit rude if you asked me. Then again, Tahani did say she wanted to take it slow so maybe it's good that he interrupted us." Eleanor shrugged, smacking her lips together after she smoothed a gloss over them. She wasn't going all out on her make-up. To be honest she wasn't even a big fan of make-up.

Chidi wasn't surprised at all, he'd half expected Tahani and Eleanor to hook up at some point. With all of their flirting it was obvious. He was just glad Eleanor seemed happy, she was his fake soulmate after all, and his best friend.

 


End file.
